after a long day
by centralperks
Summary: It's not the most poetic of reunions, but it's theirs, and that's all that matters. According to Percy, anyways. -Percabeth


**A/N:** Written for my friend Pearl (PrincessPearl)'s birthday. Hope it was amazing, dear! Love you! Also, please be aware that this is my first Percabeth, so please be gentle. Drop a review!

…

The ship docks against the land, the thick blue waves supporting its stomach as it rocks to a stop. I squint my eyes up at the boat, shading my eyes from the low sun that was dipping down into the earth. The sky is turning an orange-y pink colour, bright and vibrant, and suddenly, my stomach flips and butteflies begin their dance.

I wait expectantly, clutching Hazel and Frank, tighter than I mean to.

"Whoa, Perce," Frank says to me "Relax."

I look over at him and shrug helplessly. "Sorry," I say, loosening my grip.

A silhouette dropped from the ship, and I turn my attention back to the Argo II, waiting expectantly. My nerves are on edge, and my palms are clammed up, but I relax when I realize it's Jason.

The long, green blades of grass tickle my feet, and I grow impatient with waiting.

Now, I could tell you that the moment she stepped out of the boat, the rays of light caught her long, flowing hair, and her face was an expression of love and adoration. I could tell you her skirt was blowing in the breeze, and that a stray spring of lavender had appeared magically and stuck itself admist her curls, making her look exotic.

But I'd be lying.

No, it was ten times better than that.

Annabeth – _Annabeth_, in the flesh – is wearing old blue jeans, and her hair is caught up in her standard ponytail. Bits of hair are sticking out, and she looks worn from her journey. She is in a discussion with Leo, deep in talk, her eyes furrowed and taking on what I liked to call her Wise Girl expression.

My stomach gives a pang – because how long has it been since she talked to _me _like that? I try pushing the feeling away, and concentrate just on her, watching as the rest of world slipped away like wet paint on a canvas.

I watch the way her mouth moved as she talks, the way her hands are used as expressions.

She is beautiful.

She is _real._

Now I'm getting way too poetic, so I'll cut the romantic stuff and try and give you the real details.

Finally – _finally_ – her eyes catch mine and I take in a sharp intake of breath. I let go of Hazel and Frank and step forward.

Right before I realize I'm still wearing a toga.

Stupid, stupid toga.

I look straight into her grey eyes and drink them in; after months of not seeing them.. And we both just stand there, ten feet away, until Grover has the sense to push Annabeth down the stairs.

And after that, all my nerves just melt away like chocolate, because this was Annabeth, for goodness sakes, my best friend, the only one in the world who could ever understand.

Besides Grover, but I mean, c'mon. The guy eats enchiladas like it's going out of style, and has an unhealthy obsession with tin foil.

She runs until she is inches in front of me, her elastic slipping down her hair until it was only holding the last few inches of her hair

Um. Gods. I don't really remember her looking this stunning.

Zeus have mercy.

I reach out and gently pull out her elastic, watching as her curls tumble out around her face. And she grabs me, pulling me towards her, and all I can feel is her in my arms, as though she had never left.

It's sort of the best kiss ever, because she still tastes like honey, just how I remembered, and not even the whole underwater thing could be this, because this is a _finally _sort of kiss.

My new favourite kind, I think.

Her elastic is still clutched in my hand, so I shoot it as her and she screams and I run.

…

I find her sitting by the water that night, which in a way I find sort of ironic. The midnight waves crash the shore, then recoil, and I feel peace being so close to the water.

Annabeth is lying with her head down, and her curls are spread out over the green grass, getting tangled in the blades. Slowly, I approach her, gently lowering myself on the grass next to her.

I watch as her eyes flutter open, and she stares at me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she says to me, and I laugh, and so does she, our fingers joined together.

I looked up at the stars and laugh for everything. I look at her and just drink her in for the first time in months, as though she is the only thing that actually made sense in these nine months.

Which, I figure, she probably is.

I lean over and kiss her cheek, then, just because I can. But she pushes her face to the side, ever the wise girl, and kisses me square on the mouth.

And man. Those stars are shining really bright tonight, I think.

…

**A/N:** Please review, and don't favourite without reviewing, thanks.


End file.
